


The Birthday Present

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi surprises Kuroko.</p><p> </p><p>[Basically, Aomine, Kuroko and Akashi have a threesome.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> this is AoKuroAka .Also, this is like the first time I'm writing actual yaoi porn and it's a threesome omg OTL and just as a warning, I'm neither a guy, nor do I actually know how gay threesomes work, so I apologise for any and all inaccuracies. Also, i dont particularly think is very good porn lol
> 
> For anon on tumblr who requested aokuroaka, hope you liked it!

\--

Kuroko couldn't stop smiling. First, he had played with his former teammates, his  _ friends,  _ and now his current teammates had organised this lovely surprise for his birthday. 

He honestly didn't know what he'd done to deserve such wonderful people in his life. 

"How was your surprise, Kuroko?" Kuroko turned around at the sound of the voice that made his stomach flutter. 

His boyfriend stood there, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

"Very nice, Akashi-kun," Kuroko told him, and Akashi's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear that," Akashi said so softly, that Kuroko had to lean in to hear him, "I've another surprise waiting for you."

The desire laced in Akashi's voice made him shiver. 

//

Akashi drew Kuroko into Kuroko's bedroom, and kissed him softly even as he closed the door with his foot. 

Kuroko responded eagerly, and Akashi broke away from the kiss to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Patience, Kuroko. All in due time."

Kuroko gave him a mildly sulky look before moving to kiss him again, trying to increase the mood between them, but the kiss remained relatively tame, thanks to Akashi. 

Kuroko sighed, yet accepted that today was going to one of those slow nights. 

Akashi led Kuroko to the bed, and slowly undressed Kuroko, taking his time. Akashi kissed every inch of Kuroko, as Kuroko writhed underneath him, breathless with lust. 

Akashi moved to Kuroko's nipples and Kuroko downright mewled as Akashi teased one of those cherry red nubs with his tongue. 

Kuroko arched his back, offering more of himself to that skilled tongue, to those big hands that felt so good on his body. 

"Akashi-kun.. More.."

Akashi smiled softly, completely at odds with his hands that were vigorously rubbing Kuroko's erection through his boxers. 

"More of what, Kuroko?"

Kuroko bit his lip and thrashed, as Akashi gripped the outline of his erection. 

"Ah, please.."

The sight of Kuroko sprawled on the bed, legs spread lewdly and that beautiful begging expression on his flushed face, was almost too much for Akashi to bear. He forced himself to think of Kuroko's annoyed expression if he came too quickly, and tried to push down his rising arousal. 

Akashi picked up the small bottle of lube next to the bed stand, and coated his fingers with it. 

Kuroko's hooded eyes were watching him in anticipation, and Akashi licked his lips slightly at the tempting sight his boyfriend made. 

He removed Kuroko's boxers slowly, tossing them carelessly away, as he spread Kuroko's legs. 

He reached between the smaller male's legs, and pressed against his tight hole. Kuroko clenched instinctively and Akashi gave him a reproaching look at which he relaxed almost immediately. 

Slowly, Akashi inserted a finger to Kuroko's inviting hole, and relished the feeling of the tight muscles contracting around his finger. 

"One more?" Akashi asked Kuroko, who gave him an eager nod.

Akashi gently thrusted up into Kuroko's warm heat, and watched with fascination as the usually expressionless boy was reduced to being controlled by his lust. 

" _ Ah _ , Akashi-kun .." Kuroko breathed out, feeling completely out of control. The sensation of Akashi's fingers moving inside him was too much yet not  _ enough.  _ He wanted something bigger inside him, he  _ craved _ it, a thirst that only Akashi could quench. 

"More," Kuroko whispered, trying to rub his erection against Akashi, who laughed softly and grabbed Kuroko's hips to still his movements. 

Kuroko whined in protest and writhed  impatiently, and Akashi regarded Kuroko with amusement. "Patience, love. Also, would you be amenable to trying something different?" Akashi asked Kuroko, his tone an intimate whisper. 

Kuroko's mind was blank with heat, and his entire body seemed to be reduced to where Akashi's fingers were pushing in and out of him, and those long fingers that cupped his erection, preventing his climax. 

He nodded desperately, hoping whatever new thing Akashi did would help him achieve his release, even as tears prickled the back of his closed lids. 

"Good, very good," Akashi murmured, and Kuroko felt the pressure of soft lips against his forehead.

"Close your eyes, Kuroko," Akashi said, and Kuroko complied readily, the heat in his groin almost too much for him to bear. 

A soft cloth covered Kuroko's eyes, and he twitched lightly at the sudden darkness that engulfed him. Warm hands encircled both his wrists to bind them against the headboard, and Kuroko almost moaned. It was highly unsettling, not being able to see, but the thought of being completely at Akashi's mercy made him grow harder. 

Akashi chuckled softly. "Who would have thought Kuroko, that you enjoyed these types of things?" His tone was soft, indulgent even, like he was addressing a business crowd, and not like he was jerking Kuroko off. 

Kuroko arched his back off the bed, hoping to get more of that delicious friction, when Akashi stopped touching him all together. 

Kuroko whined lowly, and Akashi kissed the corner of Kuroko's lips, before pulling away. Kuroko waited for a minute, but it didn't seem like Akashi was going to touch him anytime soon. 

In fact, Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi was even in the room. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko rasped out, and when silence greeted his ears, he called for Akashi again. 

There was no reply. 

Kuroko sighed. 

Akashi had probably gotten into one of his moods, and now he probably would return after a short while, completely wound up, but Kuroko knew that it would be worth it in the end. 

Yet, Kuroko couldn't help but feel slightly resentful that Akashi had just left him here, naked, tied and blindfolded, and hornier than he had ever been in his life. 

He tried to rub himself against the sheets, but the angle in which he'd been tied did not allow for much movement. The tie wasn't uncomfortably tight, yet still firm enough to restrain him. Kuroko huffed in irritation, Akashi could be so infuriating sometimes. 

He started in surprise when he heard a small noise. 

"Akashi-kun?" he said, and was relieved when Akashi answered with a short hum. "Kuroko," Akashi said after a few minutes, sounding somehow off, "I want you trust me, alright?"

Kuroko made a small noise of assent, and writhed in his bonds.

"Akashi-kun would you -" Kuroko began, only to stop suddenly when a hand pinched his nipple. Kuroko gasped in surprise, more from the hand than from the touch. 

The hand was not Akashi's. 

"A-Akashi-kun?" he started only to be interrupted unceremoniously by those big hands, that roved over his body and immediately grasped his erection to give it languorous strokes. 

Kuroko could not help the desire that rocked the very core of his body, and the sensation of the foreign hand gripping his erection turned him on more than he'd like to admit. 

"I told you he'd like it," a low voice rumbled, and Kuroko stilled on the bed. 

"Aom...ine-kun?" Kuroko said, and the blindfold was ripped off from his eyes quite suddenly, causing him to squint up at the light. 

Only for him to discover that it was indeed, Aomine, who was jerking him off steadily. 

"Ah, ah-" he panted softly, trying to stifle the sharp stab of pleasure that pierced him as Aomine grinned carelessly at him, and pumped him faster.

"Ao- please," Kuroko choked out, feeling like he was on the precipice of ecstasy, and suddenly Aomine stopped. Kuroko almost growled out - this was the second time he was being denied his orgasm. 

"I didn't know you'd agree so readily, Kuroko," Akashi said, coming to stand behind Aomine, and Kuroko felt himself swallow at the blistering look in those crimson eyes. 

"Who knew," Akashi continued, unbuttoning his shirt, "that Kuroko could be so lewd?"

Kuroko felt himself flush at the words, and he struggled against the tie that bound him to the bed. This was humiliating, to be naked in front of Aomine, Aomine who looked at him like he would love to devour him, and Akashi with a faint trace of contempt in those cool red eyes. 

Kuroko bit his lip, his arousal cooling down. This wasn't what he agreed to, he didn't want this. He didn't want to-

Aomine pulled Akashi in for a kiss. 

Kuroko choked on his own breath. He watched with rapturous fascination as Aomine pulled Akashi closer, and felt his breathing grow heavier when Akashi wound his legs around Aomine. 

This wasn't supposed to make him harder. 

This was -

He watched with mounting irritation as Aomine pushed a hand up Akashi's shirt, and as Akashi let out a scandalously loud moan. Surely, they hadn't forgotten about him?

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said finally, coming to a decision, "please don't hog Akashi-kun all to yourself."

Aomine pulled back from Akashi with a satisfied expression on his face. "Well you didn't look very happy, so I kissed this guy," Aomine pointed to Akashi, who was still catching his breath. 

"I'm not very happy. You're the one supposed to make me happy, Aomine-kun, or am I to assume that all those magazines you read are your only sexual experience?" Kuroko said and Akashi laughed. 

Aomine's grin grew wider. 

"You asked for it," he said, before climbing on to the bed. 

Akashi moved to removed the restraints from Kuroko's hand, and Kuroko sighed in relief. It had been getting too constraining. 

Aomine moved to Kuroko, and pressed his lips to Kuroko's, and Kuroko sighed, before he kissed Aomine back. 

Aomine's kisses were scorching, and made his cock throb with pleasure, and Kuroko clawed wildly at Aomine's back.

Teasing wasn't enough. 

Just kissing wasn't enough. 

Not when he'd been on the brink of orgasm twice already. 

"Please," he whispered against Aomine's ears, and Aomine pushed him on the bed.

"So, how does this work?" Aomine asked, scratching the back of his ear. "Like do I fuck you or does he fuck you or.. " he trailed off, waving a hand, as if to cover all the possibilities. Kuroko wanted to kill him. 

"You can take Kuroko's mouth," Akashi offered, "I'll take care of Kuroko," he said, and Kuroko wanted to strangle Akashi. He wanted someone to extinguish this tension his body was feeling, and to be honest, he could care less about who was doing what. 

"Okay," Aomine said, tossing the lube on the bedside to Akashi. "Tetsu come here," he beckoned to Kuroko, who crawled up to him. 

"Fuck you're hot," Aomine groaned, as he pulled out his sizable erection from his jeans. "Go on, baby, suck," he said, and Kuroko bent down to catch the tip of Aomine’s dick with his tongue. 

Aomine bucked into him, and Kuroko suppressed a grin. 

Kuroko took Aomine's length in his palm, and began to jerk him slowly, watching as precum leaked from its tip. 

When he had deemed it to be sufficiently hard, Kuroko bent to engulf Aomine's cock. Aomine made a low noise that sounded as if it had been torn from him, and Kuroko began to slowly bob up and down on Aomine's stiff prick. 

Kuroko closed his eyes, feeling his hips automatically move the rhythm of his bobbing, dragging his cock on the sheets, and creating an exquisite friction for his neglected hard-on.

Kuroko pulled Aomine's cock out of his mouth, and began stroking it slowly, when he felt a lube coated finger against his ass. 

He pushed back against Akashi to let him know it was okay, and took Aomine in his mouth once again. 

Akashi worked him open quickly, and pressed the crown of his cock  against Kuroko's tight hole. 

Kuroko moaned around Aomine's cock, and Aomine grabbed a fistful of Kuroko's hair, thrusting into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko relaxed his mouth, trying to take more of Aomine in. 

Akashi penetrated Kuroko slowly, allowing Kuroko to adjust to the sensation of being filled. When Kuroko clenched tight around him, Akashi began to drive into the tantalising heat.

Kuroko, overwhelmed by being impaled on both ends, sucked at Aomine's cock harder, and groaned out unintelligibly when Akashi grasped his dick.

His cock, already having been denied twice, almost twitched when Akashi began stroking it, and Kuroko stopped working on Aomine. Aomine opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroko only said, "Come on my face if you want." The words seemed to incite both Aomine and Akashi, because Akashi began driving harder into him, making Kuroko grasp at the sheets for support.

Akashi rubbed him harder, and hit at a particularly sweet angle that made his jaw drop and eyes roll back from the sheer bliss of it all, and when Aomine bent down to capture one of his nipples with his teeth, Kuroko came, jerking forward almost violently, covering Aomine with his cum.

He collapsed on top of Aomine, and shut his eyes, only for them to wrenched forcibly open when Akashi thrust against his oversensitised prostate again, making him gasp sohndlessly. 

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Aomine chose that moment to rub both of their erections together, and Kuroko cried out loud. 

"Ah,  _ fuck _ Tetsu," Aomine sighed into his ears, and Kuroko whimpered softly. The sensation was overwhelming enough to make his head to spin, the hard, solid thrusts of Akashi hitting his prostate and the way Aomine rubbed against him shamelessly was an altogether surreal feeling and Kuroko writhed between the two of them, lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. 

"I'm close," Akashi said, his voice low and rough, and Kuroko could only stutter gibberish in response. 

Aomine sped up, and Kuroko began shuddering at the sensation with his eyes shut but when Akashi reached around him, his eyes shot open just in time to see Akashi kiss Aomine. 

Aomine rubbed the slit of his cock and Kuroko convulsed as he came, clenching Akashi's dick tight, making the redhead moan softly and release inside him.

Aomine followed soon after, and the three of them untangled from each other to lie on the bed, gasping sharply. 

A few minutes passed and then -

"Whose bright idea was this?" Kuroko said, and took in Akashi's faint blush. 

"You kept talking about him, so I thought -" Akashi trailed off, looking sheepish. 

"Don't tell me it wasn't good, Tetsu," Aomine said, cocky grin firmly back in place. Kuroko, however, much preferred the look he wore moments ago, intense and focused, similar to how he was in a basketball match. 

"Yes, which is why it can't be a one time thing," Kuroko announced, letting the boys mull over his words. 

Akashi understood first, as expected. "Does it mean you're not mad at me?" he asked, and Kuroko turned away to hide his smile. 

"I'm mad at Akashi-kun. So as punishment, next time, both Aomine-kun and me will take turns with you," Kuroko said, making Aomine chortle. Akashi sighed, pulling Kuroko toward him, and when Kuroko complained about being dirty and sticky, kissed him thoroughly to silence him. 

"I love you, Tetsuya," he said, and Kuroko snuggled into Akashi's chest. "Happy birthday," Akashi said, kissing the crown of Kuroko's forehead, ignoring Aomine who teased them for being sappy. 

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is writing fluff for Christmas, and here i am shamefully posting NSFW threesomes LOL  
> Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to everyone!! Stay safe, all :D


End file.
